minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Mega-Adventure Part 1!
(Finally, lol i finally plan it! I do The Mega-Adventure now! Oh well now i give credit and thanks Samuel for giving the name of the story for me, and this is after the last blog or latest which JesseFan300 created, so yeah Radar finally came and tells Jesse where Lane is... "The Underneath!" So yeah, be prepared for that i will try my best to make this Part 1 good enough yeah eh here we go...) *Steve and the others is in Jesse's treehouse, Jesse and Radar isn't there yet but they are on their way* Steve: Sigh, man... I miss Lane already that much! Petra: Well yeah me too, i know he was... Ya know? Attacking and all that but he is NOT a traitor... It is all my faulth! :( Steve: Petra, oh come on, come on! *He pets Petra on her back* :( You did not know! Lukas: Yeah, it is not like ya knew like what he planned, i knew that you did not mean it... Ivor: Well, well yeah what if it was Steve? Everybody know he cause evil.. *Everybody looks mad at Ivor* Ivor: EH, what? :/ Axel: *He slaps Ivor behind the head* Jerk! Ivor: OW! Olivia: Steve doesn't bring evil, Ivor! >:/ Steve is responsible for bringing peace and joy to us all and defeat evil! Steve: *Blushes* Wow, well... *He smiles awkwardly* I guess so, but i am not that worth am i? Reuben: Oink? *He giggles a little* Steve: What is that, Reuben? I am? Heh... Thx i guess? Petra: Where ever Lane is... Hope he is ok! Steve: Same, Petra... Same... *The door suddenly opens and Jesse and Radar enters* Radar: HI GUYS! :D *All of them gets scared* Radar: Oops! *He covers his mouth* Sorry XD! Axel: That was awesome! Radar: Guys! We have info of Lane! *Everybody, eh even Ivor who seems to ignore stuff often is listening* Jesse: As Radar told me... "The Underneath!" *All gasps* Steve: The Underneath? Petra: OMG! NO! Not again! *Groans* Jesse: It is where we can save him... BUT... We will not find any place we was in before, he is like... Somewhere else... Axel: Uh, like? Radar: Well, we should know but... Well, Jesse? Ya know? Jesse: Steve is the one who know alot of stuff! Steve: ME!? Pfft, give me a break! Your the brains of us two, i am the idiot! Jesse: You maybe isn't as smart BUT your not an idiot, Steve! I know your smart! Steve: Well, if i was Lane... Where? Ah well we should go! Radar: Can i come? Jesse: Sure! Steve: WHAT!? Wait a min, you stole my catchphrase! How can ya follow us? Ya follow us is not a good idea! Olivia: Steve, what happened to you? Steve: He is getting annoying and all, why we need him!? Olivia: Well, he is funny and cute... Radar: *Blushes and giggles* Why am i? :3 Steve: *He gets red like a tomato or apple and looks mad* Grrrrr... Jesse: He is coming with us ok? Steve: -_- Fine! Ivor: Ad... *Everybody stares at him* Ivor: Ah... Adventure Time! :D *Everybody facepalm* *Title says "The Mega-Adventure" and this is where this part ends* Category:Blog posts